Slver Knight
by Lynx2308
Summary: A VK fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Silver Knight Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Jessie's P.O.V

The car altered to a halt as it stopped in front of Cross Academy. I got out and picked up my bags waiting for my Best Friend Akira to get hers. At last we had our bags and the car had left leaving us in front of the school we were about to enter," I hope we make lots of friends" Akira said as we started walking,"Yeah... I think we will" I said as we finally arrived at the Headmaster's office. I knocked on the door and it was soon opened by a cheerful man,"Why hello! I am the Headmaster Kaien Cross, you two must be the new students" He said,"Yes,we are" Akira and I said walking in to his office," So I'm guessing your Akira and your Jessie" Kaien said first pointing at Akira then at me,"That's correct" I said smiling politely,"Well I'd like you two to meet my daughter.. Yuki! Come here please!" He called and soon a girl about our age but shorter than me with dark brown hair and crimson eyes appeared,"Why Hello! My name is Yuki Cross! " she greeted noticing us,"Hi! My names Akira Kazuka and-" "My names Jessie-Jane Jones! Buy Just call me Jessie" I interrupted Akira making her mad," Jessie! Don't be so rude!" she shouted about to hit me on the head when I grabbed her wrist," Well you'll be in the day classes, the night class students only come out at night" Kaien said making Akira gasp and say,"There are vamp-" But before she could say anything else I put a hand over her mouth," So you know vampires exist huh? Well then you'll also be in the disciplinary committee where you go on patrols at night to keep the day class students from sneaking out and finding out the night class's secret" "Ok that would be awesome!" I said as Kaien handed us our uniforms,"Yuki, show them to their dorms and get them organized please" Kaien said and Yuki led us down to our dorm," Here is your dorm, it's right next to mine!" She stated as she stopped infront of a door,"Well thanks Yuki, I was wondering, is anyone else part of the disciplinary committee?" I asked making Yuki sigh,"Yes... His name is Zero" she said "He's really cold and hates vampires" she continued"Thanks Yuki, when do we start?" Akira asked,"Hmmm.. Right now! All the day class girls love the night class so when the night class go out of their dorms and through the clearing of the woods the girls swoon over them. The thing is that when they go through the gate to the clearing all the day class girls gather up and try to get pictures and stuff so we have to hold them back and patrol at night so that the night class' secret is safe so I suggest you change into your uniforms and follow me!" Yuki said in one breath as Akira and I went into our dorm and got changed.

Walking down the halls to the gate wasn't that long and soon I could see loads of girls screaming," Umm Yuki?" I asked,"Yes?" she said,"Do we have to just hold them back?" I continued,"Well umm I dunno" she said making me smirk,"Ok here's what we're going to do... Akira, help Yuki hold back the girls and don't let anyone see me" "Hai!" Akira said as she helped Yuki. I crawled into the bushes and cupped my hands around my mouth before shouting,"OMG! Katy Perry is near the dorms! Can't you hear her sing! 'Do you ever feel like a plastic bag' Quick! Before she leaves!'" and with that all the girls ran for their dorms leaving a puzzled Yuki and a giggling Akira "Huh?" Yuki gasped and I started laughing my head off,"JESSIE!" Yuki squealed as I stood up and the night class looked at me "Yo! Like ma' little trick?" I asked her,"But I heard Katy Perry's voice!" Yuki shouted, "huuuh... Do you ever feel like a plastic bag' I can imitate her voice" I explained giving Akira a high five and smiling at the night class,"well I'll introduce you to the night class.. This is Jessie and Akira,they're gonna be in the disciplinary committee" Yuki said to the night class,"Hello, My name is kaname Kuran, dorm president" A guy with brown hair and crimson eyes said smiling at me,"I'm Ichijou!" the blonde boy next to him said,"I'm Kain and this is Aidou" A bored guy with orange hair said as he pointed to the boy with icey blue eyes and blonde hair,"The names Shiki and this is Rima" Another guy that had purple hair said as he nudged the orange haired girl,"And my name is Ruka" the girl with grayish white hair said,"Nice to meet you all" Akira and I said,"Jinx!" I shouted at her making her stomp on my foot before poking her tounge out at me,"Well come on you two! We gotta go, bye Kaname!" Yuki said running off as I sprinted after her along with Akira,"See ya!" I said to the night class.

"Zero is usually out by now so do you want to go with me?" Yuki asked as patrol had just started,"Can I go on my own?" I asked making Akira sigh,"Well umm ok" Yuki said,"K bye!" I ran up a tree and looked around,"this is gonna be easy" I thought and started jumping from tree to tree holding the crystal rose gun that I'd been hiding from the very start, the crystal rose is the matching gun to the bloody rose by the way. An hour or so passed and I'm pretty sure the night class was out on a break so I just started to walk. I then heard a rustle in the bushes and quickly turned around only to find that Aidou boy "Hello, I just wanted to ask you a question" he said he held my hand up to his mouth,"What" I growled,"Whats your blood type?" He said as he showed his fangs about to bite me,"LET GO!" I shouted pulling away from his grasp slightly cutting my hand from his fangs as I pulled out my gun pointing it at him. I could feel a bit of blood trickle down my hand. Aidou then tried to grab my hand again but I just hit him in the guts, suddenly all the night class were surrounding me as well as a boy with silver hair, "Aidou. Did you hurt her?" Kaname stood forward glaring at Aidou,"Lord Kaname! I am sorry! Please forgive me" Aidou winced as Kaname slapped him," That's what you get when you mess with me, a punch in the gut, oh and by the way, my blood type is none of your business" I stated as the boy with silver hair growled at me,"what are you doing out here?" he said," I'm one of the two new members of the disciplinary committee" I said getting lost in his violet eyes,"Hmmph I'm Zero" He said walking away,"Cold" I mumbled before saying "Thanks Kaname! If Aidou ever gives you trouble call me!"and running off,"Not a problem Jessie" he replied as I jumped up on a tree continuing patrol until I could go back to my dorm where I met up with Akira and Yuki. I then put some of my stuff away before setting my alarm for 6:30 and dozing off on my new bed.

What a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver Night Chapter 2: Suspicion

Zero's P.O.V

That Jessie girl from last night wasn't so bad. She was strong and had a gun like me so she would be fine. But there was something different about her, she's very attractive- WAIT! What am I thinking! A monster like me can't love! Oh well I guess I can't deny my slight feelings for her...

Akira's

I woke up as the alarm turned off "Jessie wake up" I nudged the sleeping clump on the bed next to mine and Jessie woke up straight away,"Morning!" She said getting up and getting ready as I did the same. We walked out of our dorm and saw Yuki with a girl with Orange short hair,"Sup Yuki!" Jessie greeted,"Hi Jessie and Akira this is my BFF Yori!" Yuki introduced,"Nice to meet you" I said as we walked to the hall to have breakfast,"so have you met Zero yet?" I asked Jessie,"Yep" she said as we sat down,"Yah I met him last night" I said and started to eat.

"Class, we have two new students so please welcome them" The teacher Mr Tanazuki said as Jessie introduced herself,"Hi my name is Jessie-Jane but just call me Jessie" she said and smiled as all the boys except Zero drooled over her,"My names Akira Kazaku nice to meet you all" I said,"Well there are two seats at the back next to Zero" Mr Tanazuki said as we took our seats.

Jessie's P.O.V

I walked down to the seat right next to Zero as all the boys looked at him with jealousy,"Umm hi Zero" I said sitting next to him," Hi, sorry about last night" he mumbled, annoyed,"Hi Jess!" Yuki said from infront of us,"Hey" I said as class started.

"Class dismissed" Mr Tanazuki said as I stood up,"I'm gonna go hang out with Yuki wanna come?" Akira said,"Na" I replied looking at Zero,"You seem annoyed" I stated as we started walking,"Just Go Away" He said as he marched off.

All the girls were screaming their heads of as I arrived at the gates. It was giving me a headache! The night class hadn't even come out yet! Yuki was having trouble with the girls and so was Akira, Zero wasn't here yet so I decided to yell out as the night class came out,"GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS RIGHT NOW OR I WILL FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS TO THE BITCHY LIGHTS OF HELL!" I shouted causing everyone to looked at me shocked."GO!" I screamed as the day class girls ran away,"My fangirls!" Aidou cried slightly sobbing as Kaname came towards me,"Thank you very much Jessie" he said, he was about to put his hand on my shoulder when Zero grabbed it,"You should be getting to class Kuran" he said venom dripping from every word ,"Hmph.. Scary mister disciplinary committee" Kaname replied with a glare walking off,"Are you ok?" I asked Zero,"I'm fine" he said and walked away. Akira came up to me,"Well ever since the night class has smelt your blood they've become quite suspicious of what you are considering no human has the blood type X" she said quietly,"Well I am an angel, but anyway I'm gonna go on patrols, See ya!" I replied running off into the woods...

Kaname's P.O.V

Jessie... She is all I can think of. Her blood is intoxicating but she doesn't seem like a human. Her blood has this certain thing to it.. Is it just me or am I falling in love with this suspicious girl ?

I went into class last and heard Aidou,Ichijou,Kain and Shiki's conversation,"Jessie sure is a catch" Shiki mentioned while Ichijou blushed and said,"Yeah, I think I like her""Well her blood is delicious!" Aidou said making anger boil up inside me," Hanabusa don't say that.. I think lord Kaname has taking a liking to her" Kain said now making me tense up and sigh, I'm going to have to hide my feelings, for now...

What a suspicious girl..


	3. Chapter 3

Silver Knight Chapter 3: In Between

Jessie's P.O.V

2 MONTHS AFTER ARRIVAL

After I had finished patrols I went to the fountain.

I looked down at the flowing water before waving my hand over it controlling the water with my hand," What exactly are you" came a voice from behind around I found Kaname looking at my hand cautiously,"No human can control water" he said taking a step towards me,"Huuhh... I'm.. an angel" I replied knowing I couldn't lie to a pureblood vampire like Kaname. He raised his eyebrows as I revealed my wings and as my hair grew turning silver and light blue,"No wonder why" He said gaining his re-composure,"Whatever you do, please don't tell anyone else" I begged turning to my normal self,"Very well" and with that he left...

Kaname's

No wonder why her blood smelled intoxicating, she was an angel. I headed back to class to find everyone gone except Seiren and Ichijou,"Where is everyone?" I asked ,"I'm not sure Lord Kaname, would you like me to go look for them?" Seiren asked me,"I'll come" Ichijou and I said.

We had searched for a few minutes when I heard a gun shot, we rushed towards the area where it was coming from and found Zero surrounded by the Night Class...

Jessie's P.O.V

I was walking back to my dorm when suddenly I heard a gun shot 'ZERO' I thought running with super speed to where the gun shot came from.

I arrived, panting, and found the Night Class surrounding Zero,"You know, the way you treat Lord Kaname, really ticks me off" Aidou said sending ice towards Zero. Anger boiled up inside me,I ran towards a helpless Zero and pushed him out of the way. Suddenly I was hit by the ice and was sent flying,"Jessie!" I heard the voices of Kaname and Zero shout,"OMG! Jessie are you ok?" Aidou said as everyone ran up to help me,"I-I'm f-ine" I said as I passed out feeling strong arms pick me up...

Zero's P.O.V

I ran to Jessie and picked her up,"Now how can I trust someone like you to carry Jessie to the infirmary?" I heard Kaname growl from behind me,"Same goes for you, Kuran" I snarled back. I quickly picked Jessie up and headed for the infirmary,"If she's hurt by you Zero Kiryu I'll make sure you are punished" Kaname said...

Jessie's P.O.V

Even though I passed out I could somehow still hear Kaname and Zero's so called 'disagreement'.

Did Kaname and Zero really care about me?

That I'm still not sure of but one thing for sure is that I'm in between...

In between Kaname and Zero..

Because I love them both...


End file.
